In Time
by merrygould
Summary: <html><head></head>Patience is always important, isn't it? For an ocean of sparkling, neglected fragments, patience is all they have. - A collection of drabbles based on Umineko-</html>
1. In this Reality

Stories

* * *

><p>Distant kakera- kakera never explored, let alone solved and left to rest in peace, floated around the out skirts of this world. Unlike the common kakera, these fragmented memories were rare. Others might have shown some alter in a certain event that had already happened, but these told a whole new story.<p>

Even though ignoring these kakera is wrong, they can't help but be left alone, for nobody knows of their existence. However, they still exist, and solemnly they continue to tell their stories, even if nobody's listening.

In this vast reality, there are thousands of scenarios that could've happened, but didn't.

However…though this reality may be vast, that this just proves of its unpredictability…

In this vast, unpredictable reality, anything can happen. Even a miracle left unseen by the great Lady Bernkastel.

In this vast, unpredictable reality- or the metaworld, if you will -a rather large fragment began to glow warmly, rising from a ground of white sand as the other kakera made way for this well-aged story. These stories, though they may seem like inanimate objects, backed away, for they knew this was just another bedtime tale they would learn to enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>_ Why are my stories so SHORT? Oh, well. I kinda wanted to play around with this 'kakera' idea and this came up. Forgive me for its length. I am working on that also._

Tell me what you think, please! Your opinion matters too, you know. :D


	2. Innocence

Innocence

She remembered seeing and walking through this garden a million times, inspecting each unique flower with eyes as wide as saucers. She remembered which flowers she liked to look at most, ands which flowers she'd rather stay away from, but never has she seen a flower like this.

Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as she loomed over the flower, slowly reaching out to touch its ruffled petals. Reluctance seemed to get the better of her, and she abruptly yanked her hand back as though something had bit her finger, fixing it with a suspicious glare.

Even with this uncertainty, Beatrice couldn't take her eyes off of the peculiar flower.

"...is it even possible for a rose to be this colour?" She muttered to herself, reaching out again.

"Or...is it even a _rose?_" Her fingers gently stroked bright indigo petals. Once satisfied, she pulled her hands back and stood up tall, cocking her head. Slowly, she stepped backwards, proceeding to walk back to the glass table she spent most of her afternoons with. She scowled slightly at the thought of her taste buds meeting the cold black tea waiting for her. Distractions like this kept her from enjoying her dainty foods, even though she had them every day.

Truth be told, she didn't really mind it. Change scared her to death.

Beatrice looked over her shoulder, spotting the beautiful purple flower staring back at her, drops of early morning rain clinging onto it, glistening in the sunlight.

She would be sure to ask Kinzo about this later...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_Wooow, my first chapter two of __**anything. **__I feel sort of accomplished. XD __I hope this was a worthy chapter-two-of-anything. I almost didn't post it, being the stubborn, hard-to-please writer that I am (and this quality frustrates me so much), but I learned something important today. _

_From now on, I'm going to update and post as much as I can, as frequently as I can, and write down every single idea worth pondering. Who knows; one might become a masterpiece. Missing it is just...**sad.** D:_

_As always, tell me what you think! :D_

_EDIT: And in case you couldn't guess, that's the Beatrice Rosa 'killed'. _


	3. The Golden Land

The golden land…

_The golden land…_

Wasn't that wretched place supposed to make everything better?

Battler's eyes narrowed. His piercing gaze set on the floor had the potential to make even Virgilia wince. He didn't care about being frightening. In those cold eyes, one who knew him well enough would be able to see the hint of pain. The only problem was, there weren't many of those people.

Virgilia, who had been sitting across from him for a while, furrowed her eyebrows. Her eyes were always closed shut, allowing some kind of ethereal peace to cloud around her face; it always looked as though she were asleep. Today, however, they were left wide open, and they had been for the past few days. As the Witch of Finite, she has been around for over a thousand years. She's seen much more than Battler could ever imagine, but the events that had unfolded recently left her in a state of odd confusion.

The ethereal cloud of peace that blanketed her evaporated at the sight of the violet.

"Battler..." She attempted to start a conversation with the troubled young Sorcerer, even though she knew it was futile.

"…"

Even without any sign of a reply, Virgilia continued, her voice soft and sympathetic, "...Those events are a thing of the past."

Battler's grip on the armrests tightened, but he had yet to say a word.

"It is time to _let go._" Virgilia had to force those words out of her mouth, even though she herself didn't want to forget. Just the mere thought of her disciple...she just_ knew _it scarred Battler much more severely than herself.

"Ah…" Battler gave out a nearly inaudible reply, "...I-I guess that's...best...isn't it…?"

Virgilia, though it was sudden, didn't want to answer that question. As though her mind had stopped functioning, her eyes fixed on the wall, impossibly wide.

"...Beato would want you to forget her…" The words rolled off her tongue amidst a trance. She didn't know what exactly she'd said until she witnessed Battler's rather strange reaction.

He chuckled.

A twinge of humour laced the bitterness, and he _laughed._

"I guess she would…" He replied sheepishly, his hand beginning to slowly rub the back of his head, "…but...when'd I ever listen to her?"

As though a chill wind rushed through the metaworld, the air suddenly grew tense.

Battler lowered his head, far enough so that his eyes were hidden by the shadow of his hair. A frown became apparent on his face. Uncharacteristic sadness shined beneath his eyelashes.

"Did I… tell you this before? I...I want to see her again." He murmured. No, Virgilia hadn't ever heard Battler say such a thing. Her eyes closed, and her face set in stone.

The silence resting around the metaworld became a void.

It was repulsive.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is very old.  
>Very, very old.<em>

_I found it on **my hotmail. **I had sent it to myself from my phone a long time ago. I forgot to save it. ._.  
><em>

_ I'm still not sure where this is set, but...Battler is upset, Virgilia's eyes are open, and Beatrice is gone. Huh...  
><em>


End file.
